Wet
by Jokerfest
Summary: Kotetsu and his lover Blue have a little naughty fun in the jacuzzi.  Kotetsu/OC Yaoi Very strong yet happy-making M. Hope you enjoy and leave a review :


**Hey guys, it's been awhile since I've written ANYTHING. For those of you familiar with my other work...yeah sorry for procrastinating, already working on jumping back into my craft. Anyway, this is a standalone piece which is kinda sorta introducing my own OC, Blue. He's gonna be back sooner than you think in another fic (multichaptered type deal) but for now I felt like putting this out there. And no worries people...I love Bunny, he'll be back in my fic too. ;)**

"Take off the suit and come join me, babe," Kotetsu said from the jacuzzi. The water rolled down the tanned planes of his skin. How could someone so dorky be so unabashedly sexy? Was he even aware he _looked_ that good?

"Ugh, babe? You know I hate when you call me that," Blue quickly countered.

"No you don't, and don't forget that hat and the ponytail."

"Yes master."

Kotetsu raised a brow,and for a moment Blue felt an intense wave of possession. He felt himself harden in response. Maybe the guy knew something about seduction after all. He started to do as Kotetsu told him, first taking off the hat. It was funny, Kotetsu loved his hats, all of them. Hell, they'd even fuck while he was wearing them _but_ he went absolutely feral when he took it off in front of him. Kotetsu said watching him take off his hat was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He heard an unsteady inhalation of breath. It made his skin shiver.

The tie came next, it was a silken navy blue tie, something Kotetsu had gotten him for Christmas. That was a great Christmas, he'd let Kotetsu wear the tie a couple times even. Naked.

He loosened it and pulled it over his head throwing it casually to the side. He didn't want to seem overeager, he had his pride after all, even if he did want to be ravished beyond all sense and reason. He unbuttoned the shirt, using one hand, the other hand hanging at his side. Kotetsu held his eyes with a magnetice force Blue _still_ couldn't think of a name for.

He pulled off the shirt and he noticed the older man lean forward subconsciously. That article of clothing slid to the floor. Blue's skin was practically vibrating with want now and all he had done was get partially undressed.

He liked being watched. Interesting. Blue was completely hard now. _Jeez how had that happened so quickly?_

Next the belt.

As he held it out to let go Kotetsu shook his head. "You'll need that, "he grinned. The disarming grin went so strangely with the warning. It made him curious about what the man wanted to _do_ with the belt. It also made him bite his lip.

And last but certainly not least, the boxers. Black, pinstriped. And then Kotetsu licked his lips his eyes still holding him in their grasp.

Seriously, how the fuck did he do that?

Cool air, brushed against his cock as he pulled down the last of his clothing. He hissed softly and stepped over the boxers to get into the jacuzzi. He slid in, sighing as the water enveloped his already heated skin.

"I want your hair wet and I want that," Kotetsu nodded his head at the belt, "around your neck."

"Yes, master,"Blue found himself whispering. He sank into the water and sat back up, his hair whipping behind him. And the belt...this was gonna be different and fantastic, he was sure. He secured it around his neck and he almost came when Kotetsu gave it a firm tug, along with his cock. The older man leaned in capturing his mouth in a heady open-mouthed kiss.

Fuck. He was doomed.

Kotetsu's tongue forced its way into his mouth, domineering, demanding but absolutely perfect. His tongue played sweet submission, Kotetsu ruled this kiss, he ruled him. He groaned at the dominating way that Kotetsu pulled on his improv collar. Each tug sent bolts of almost unreasonable pleasure straight to his cock.

He pulled away, catching a breath. And then the lips were at his throat, teeth. Canines were at his throat playfully nipping at supercharged nerves. He cried out, oh God, so freaking shrill. He bit his lip muffling another sharp cry.

Tug.

"No Blue. I want to hear everything. Go ahead, let's hear one now."

"But-"

Kotetsu tugged firmly, pulling Blue almost into his lap. "This is a wonderful jacuzzi Blue, that wonderful water running down your skin, I even added rose scented oils. But...I dunno, I think you want something else. Stand up.

Blue stood up, the air made goosebumps rise up, but they were quickly laid to rest as Kotetsu stood the man's body radiating heat like a fire.

"Now hold the rail, there and put your other hand to the wall there. That's it," the other man coaxed silkily. God, his voice, when did Kotetsu learn to do that? He did as the man asked. At first there was nothing but then.

Hands. And not just hands. Kotetsu's hands, hands lathering him in soap, stroking his skin. He groaned when the hands wandered down his stomach, caressing slowly, sometimes pinches that made him bite his teeth. Then one of those wicked soapy hands wrapped around him firmly.

"Oh God, Tiger!"

"Hn," Kotetsu growled out smugly. Because another turn-on for Kotetsu was hearing his other name. Talk about a Hero complex but it was okay because Blue was just as turned-on saying it. His eyes took a mini-vacation to the back of his head when the hand squeezed. Once. Twice. Stroke.

"Tiger,"Blue said his breath staggering. He felt like he'd run a marathon. He felt like his whole body was on fire. Teeth were once again biting. He turned his head back, lips already eager to reacquaint themselves with his. The way Kotetsu kissed was always a pleasure and a surprise.

Right now his kisses were like the way he was touching. Very direct. And sexy as hell, the other man's tongue dove into his mouth. It wasn't so much that he was being tasted but that he was being devoured. Then the tug on the collar, forcing the kiss to be even deeper. The other hand was still jerking him, still making him absolutely crazy.

"Fuck! Fuck me Tiger, please!"

"Are you sure Blue," the man whispered, slowly licking the shell of his ear. "You'll have to hold onto the rail a bit tighter, wouldn't want you to fall."

Blue gripped the bar tighter. The strap gave slack and Blue bowed his head. The cool tile against his forehead made his body shiver.

"We'll have to get you ready, won't we?"

"Yes," he whimpered, "please, do it."

Fingers trailed down his back, caressed his stomach, teasing touches and soft strokes. Hands wrapped around again, a firm pull and he pushed backwards, feeling Kotetsu's body against his. A palm smacked his ass. Hard. Blue couldn't have helped the groan that escaped no more than he could help existing.

And then of course those questing fingers at his entrance.

"Please," he begged.

"Patience Blue." And then two fingers entered him. His fingers scrambled against the tiles as he struggled to ground himself. They scissored inside of him, driving deeper with each thrust-

"Oh! Right there! Right there!" Jeez where'd that desperate edge come from? He pushed back against the hand. Then that now familiar and very welcome tugging. Ooo those tugs were forcing those wicked ,wicked fingers into deeper territory.

"Tiger! Tiger! Please!"

"Please, what babe?"

"Fuck me! I don't wanna cum on just your fingers."

"As you wish then."

The hands withdrew and Blue felt his whole body tremble. Strong, warm arms wrapped around him. He leaned back and the two of them sank back into the tub. Kotetsu helped adjust him so that he was grasping the lip of the jacuzzi, knees spread apart in the water. And then he felt it, Kotetsu entered him, inch by sweet-freaking glorious inch. He bit his lip. Soooo good.

"Mmm, Blue, you're perfect."

"I try," he managed to grit out, as Kotetsu filled him up completely. This feeling was absolutely perfect. They stayed there like that, like a triple X version of a Kodak moment and then Kotetsu pulled out, driving back in. Was he blind? Did he just...black out for a second?

Didn't matter. Kotetsu filled him up again. And that spot. That spot that was apparently affecting his vision as well as his sanity, Kotetsu rammed against it again.

Blue screamed incoherently. Maybe he'd been trying to ask for more but he couldn't be sure because he didn't understand himself anymore. Faster and faster, he could hear the sound of their bodies coming together, he felt Kotetsu's breath against his ear as the man pushed deeper into him. Water splashed and lapped against them both, cool and another sweet sensation against their bodies.

He knew he was doomed and then he felt his lover. An intense heat washed over him and soon that tug backwards. He was being fucking impaled and loved it. He was in Kotetsu's lap a blue glow washing over them both and his sweet spot being repeatedly hit with a force that made his teeth clench and his heart pound completely out of rhythm. He knew he was screaming himself hoarse. God he wouldn't be able to speak afterwards, far less perform later that day.

"Tiger," he screamed, his voice cracking at its peak. He leaned backward, letting that tug pull him flush against Kotetsu's warm body, because the other NEXT wasn't finished.

The belt was relinquished and soon two arms wrapped around him, Kotetsu's cock still ramming into him. He could only hold onto Kotetsu's arms, riding this tidal wave personified until he was finished.

"I'm so close Blue, so fuckin' close."

He _loved _ it when Kotetsu cursed. Loved it enough to get hard again? Not surprised.

"Please, Tiger, I need you," he begged. The arms tightened. Faster and faster till water was splashing all over the floor.

He felt a pulse, arms wrapped around him tightly, a sweet-painful bite into his shoulder and of course Kotetsu's muffled scream of ecstasy. Blue came again, only a whimpering exhale escaping his lips.

They both sank into the water again breathing heavily. After a few minutes, Kotetsu leaned over him, kissing him sweetly.

"Have a nice bath" he asked softly. He gently took off the belt, kissing the area there. He brushed aside his hair kissing the skin once more. Blue sighed contentedly, his eyes closed.

"It was a _very_ nice bath but next time..."

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna be wearing the belt and we're gonna have music. Music makes everything better."

**Meet Blue**

**Full Name: Julien "Blue" Scott**

**Ethnicity: African-German American (Father-African American Mother-German)**

**Eye Color: Blue due to NEXT power, wears brown contacts.**

**Hair: Black, shoulder length**

**Height: 6'2"**

**Weight: 175**

**Fave food: Mushroom pizza**

**Talents: guitar, singing, saxophone, kick boxing**

**NEXT ability: Uses music to raise the dead or put the dead to rest. Can borrow strength from raised spirits. Constant ability to see the dead.**


End file.
